Mundo Oscuro
Mundo Oscuro son una serie de monstruos DARK Fiend basados en efectos que se activan cuando son descartados de la mano al cementerio. Sin embargo, esto no incluye cartas que requieren descarte como un costo, como "Magic Jammer" y "Tribute to the Doomed". Estas cartas también son beneficiadas por el uso de cartas como "Card Destruction", y el volteo de "Morphing Jar". "Dragged Down into the Grave" activa sus efectos también, pero no es tan recomendable como las anteriores. Los nombres de los Mundo Oscuro están basados en colores, "Goldd" está basado en oro (gold), "Sillva" está basado en plata (silver), "Gren" está basado en verde (green), "Kahkki" en khaki, "Broww" en marrón (brown), "Renge" en naranja (orange), "Scarr" en escarlata (scarlet), "Beiige" en beige, "Zure" en azure, "Brron" en cobre (bronze), "Celri" en cerulean, y "Cobal" en cobalto (cobalt), con la excepción de "Reign-Beaux", que está basado en el arcoiris (rainbow). Estrategia Básica Las cartas Mundo Oscuro tienen como fin castigar al oponente que use cartas de Destrucción de Mano para quitarte la mano, y muchas de sus criaturas obtienen efectos extra si son descartados por el efecto de una carta de tu oponente. Dark Deal está incluída dentro del set solo porque hace posible el poder activar esos segundos efectos, al descartar al azar una de tus cartas pero haciéndolo contar como que lo hizo el oponente. Dark World monsters can rapidly and aggressively swarm the field and overwhelm the opponent while destroying what cards they control, but there are few exceptionally powerful monsters aside from Reign-Beaux, and Reign-Beaux cannot trigger its effect or summon itself if you discard it by your own effect. Suggested support monsters for Dark World decks can include Dark Ruler Ha Des (nearly as strong as Reign-Beaux and with a powerful negation effect), Dark Necrofear, which takes advantage of the Fiends filling your Graveyard and gives you a chance to take control of an opponent's powerful monster, and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, to turn the fiends swarming the field into a massive beatstick. Including a single copy of Card of Safe Return can greatly increase your draw power, as many Dark World cards automatically summon themselves out of the Graveyard. Lastly, an equip spell card such as Big Bang Shot can help Brron, Mad King of Dark World inflict battle damage on the opponent, triggering his effect. A great card to include in a Dark World Deck is Forced Requisition, meaning that your opponent must discard the same number of cards you discard, which will usually involve all his/her hand! Dark World monsters can also be combined with Crush Card Virus, Deck Devastation Virus and Eradicator Epidemic Virus. Other Discard Methods Dark World cards do not activate if they are discarded as part of a cost, but there are other ways to discard them than by Dark World Dealings, Dark World Lightning or Brron, Mad King of Dark World. These include: * Card Destruction * Morphing Jar * Fine * The Cheerful Coffin * Dragged Down into the Grave * Rigorous Reaver * Dangerous Machine Type-6 * Graceful Charity Weaknesses and Counter-Strategies Because Dark World cards activate in the Graveyard, card-removal strategies that revolve around Dimensional Fissure or Macro Cosmos almost completely negate their threat, though a Dark World player will still be able to normal summon their stronger monsters and use Dark World Lightning to destroy face-downs. The End of Anubis and Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror will also completely negate all in-Graveyard effects, making Dark World cards nearly useless. Dark World cards are also all DARK Fiend types, making it possible for your opponent to tailor their strategy to counter those kinds of cards specifically (such as with Tualatin). Category:Archetype en:Dark World Bold text